


Kadan.

by hrhsparklefists



Series: So Over This Shem Nonsense [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Public Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhsparklefists/pseuds/hrhsparklefists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Crestwood, after the slice in Oraris’ face had healed and the gang was reunited in Skyhold, Bull decided it was high time to officially celebrate their glorious victory over the high dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kadan.

Dusk was falling and Bull had been searching for Oraris for the better part of the afternoon. Having had no luck finding her in her usual haunts he decided to check her room.

 

He swung the door to her chamber open and took the stairs two at a time. Oraris was sitting with her head buried in some paperwork, a paste on her freshly healed wound. She looked as if she had started getting undressed and forgot halfway through. Her brow was wrinkled in concerned concentration as she flipped the page of the report she was reading. Bull thought the utter disheveled look she had going on was the cutest sight he had ever seen.

 

“Boss!” He called excitedly. Oraris jumped and turned to look at him with startled confusion.

 

Bull laughed fondly and sauntered over to the desk, “Feeling up for a drink?”

 

A mischievous smile spread across Oraris’ face, “only if you _ravish_ _me_ first,” she said in an over-exaggerated, breathy voice. Her head tossed back dramatically.

 

“Ah, Boss. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Bull replied, joining in on the over dramatic scene they were building. He grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her into his chest, arm circling her waist as they continued to exaggerate every move they made. The two could barely kiss without giggles interrupting them.

 

Oraris sat her butt on the desk and pulled Bull on top of her as she laid back. Bull’s thick fingers slid to the laces on her trousers and began to undo them. He wiggled her trousers down over her hips, tugging them down to rest at her boots.

 

“We’ve got time for _one_ orgasm.”

 

“How could we _possibly_ be late to a drink with just the two of us?”

 

“I don’t have a good rebuttal to that,” Bull admitted as he brought their lips together. Oraris’ left hand came up and cradled the back of Bull’s head while her other clung to the strap running across her lover’s chest. She held him close, their lips parted and their tongues met, circling each other. Bull’s hands cradled her hip and slid behind her head, cushioning it from the hard surface of the desk.

 

“Can’t we just get sauced here, naked?” Oraris whined, sliding her hand down to cup Bull’s large erection through his striped trousers. “Please?” She punctuated her question with a firm stroke.

 

“You make a compelling argument,” Bull groaned into her mouth.

 

Oraris laughed and Bull’s kisses wandered from her mouth down to her jaw, down to her neck. He dragged his tongue up her neck before sucking a spot just below her ear, drawing a moan out of her. The hand Bull was cupping her hip with moved down and dragged his nails up her ass and the bottom of her thigh.

 

Bull hovered his mouth over hers as he slowly sunk one finger into her wet heat. As she gasped, he captured her lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Slowly he pumped his finger in and out of her, curling it and brushing over the bundle of nerves just inside her entrance. A lick of heat settled low in her stomach.

 

Oraris moaned and wiggled herself closer to Bull, wanting to wrap her legs around him. This was, unfortunately, prevented by the trousers around her boots. Eventually, she settled on just spreading her legs as wide as possible for Bull to continue his ministrations.

 

Bull pulled his head back, breaking their kiss before moving it down to join his fingers. He attached his lips to her clit, giving it a light suck and nibble, as he continued to finger her.

 

“More,” Oraris demanded; hands sliding over his shoulders, nails digging in to his scarred flesh. Bull slid another finger in next to the first. He pressed his tongue flat on her clit and licked a broad stripe over it. She jolted from the sensation and grabbed onto Bull’s horns, sliding her hand down them and coming to rest on the back of his head. His thick fingers stretched and rubbed at her insides, drawing her closer and closer to the edge of her building orgasm.

 

Her breathy moans became higher and higher pitched whines with each pull of his fingers. Bull knew that meant she was close. He bit her thigh, sucking a bruise over the spot before moving back to her clit; which he took between his lips, giving it a light suck before roughly licking and tonguing the sensitive nub.

 

Oraris pressed Bull’s head into her sex, whining and begging for more. He continued to lick and suck on her; dragging more moans, whines, and desperate pleas from her. The fingers inside her crooked up and pressed on the bundle of nerves that set Oraris’ blood aflame.

 

Slowly, a third finger began to wiggle in, joining the other two. The stretch caused Oraris to cry out and still abruptly; her whole body trembled as her orgasm overtook her.

 

Bull gently eased his fingers out of her and pulled back. He sat on Oraris’ desk chair with a happy sigh. Oraris was lying limply on her desk, arms splayed out across the paperwork and reports she had been reading through.  

 

“Oh, Creators, Bull,” Oraris breathlessly said, “can’t we just drink here?”

 

She attempted to sit up but instead slid off the desk. She took the opportunity to kneel between Bull’s knees. Oraris slid her hands up the inside of his thighs, bracketing his clothed erection before ducking her head to mouth at it – drawing a loud groan from the man above her.

 

A hand cupped her face, drawing it up from where it she was mouthing at his cock through his trousers.

 

“I said exactly _one_ orgasm, Boss,” his voice was both fond and chastising. Her face twisted into a pout and Bull leaned down to kiss it.

 

“Fiiiiiine,” she pouted; Oraris stood and pulled up her trousers. Bull placed his hands on Oraris’ hips as she laced her trousers.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Mm.”

 

Bull picked Oraris up and slung her over his shoulder, she yelped and protested through her laughter; he carried her as far as the stairs before he set her on her feet. Oraris smacked his ass and the two headed for the tavern.

  

* * *

 

 

The couple sat in their usual spot in The Herald’s Rest, tucked up in an alcove at the very back. Bull had gotten their drinks and meandered back to the table. Both were leaning into each other’s space more than they believed they were; still wrapped up in the afterglow, still a bit convinced they were the only two who knew about their relationship.

 

“To killing a High Dragon like warriors of ledged,” Bull bombastically exclaimed, holding his tankard aloft.

 

“What exactly am I supposed to be drinking?” Oraris’ voice was laced with hesitation as she eyed the mysterious liquid in her pint.

 

“Maraas-lok.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means drink!”

 

Oraris fondly shook her head and took a large gulp from her pint, immediately regretting it. Whatever was in it burned as if Andraste herself had been set aflame in her throat; she sputtered and coughed until her chest was sore and her eyes watered.

 

“I know, right? Put some chest on your chest!” Bull proclaimed, “That little gurgle right before it spat a bolt of lightning? And that roar… What I wouldn’t give to roar like that…” He paused reverently, “The way the ground shook when it landed. The smell of electricity running through the air… Taarsidath-an Halsaam,” he paused again, “You know Qunari hold dragons sacred? Well, as much as we hold anything sacred… Here, your turn.”

 

“That thing you just said. You shouted it during the fight, too. What does it mean?” She asked, inching her pint further and further from her face.

 

“Oh, taarsidath-an halsaam? Closest translation would be, ‘I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect.’”

 

Oraris barked out a laugh, “You shouted that while it was breathing lightning at us.”

 

“I know, right?” Bull’s grunt was brimming with excitement and laced with arousal.

 

Oraris’ eyes crinkled, the laughter causing her to forget about the horrid drink in her pint glass. She took a sip and immediately choked again. Bull fondly shook his head at her watering eyes and repulsed headshake.

 

“Yeahh! The second cup’s easier,” he informed, “most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one.”

 

He rubbed her back until she stopped sputtering and hacking up a lung.

 

“Ataashi. ‘The Glorious Ones.’ That’s our word for them. Ataaaaasheeeeeee.”

 

In that moment, Oraris saw the excited little Ashkaari he used to be, the playful note in his voice betrayed the child hidden within him.

 

“When you put it like that, I’m worried I killed one of your gods or something!” She joked.

 

“Nah, one of Tevinter’s gods, maybe. They worshipped dragons, right? Kill the shit out of them all you like,” he paused a moment before thoughtfully continuing, “Dragons are the embodiment of raw power. But it’s all uncontrolled. Savage… So, they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of chaos… Have another drink.”

 

Oraris’ nose wrinkled as she begrudgingly took another sip of her drink. As before, she sputtered and coughed from the burn; she held her neck in a futile attempt to stop it burning.

 

“Niceee! To dragons!” Bull laughed and took another sip of his own. Punctuating it with a drawn out ‘ahh,’ just to be a little shit, before coughing from the burn himself.

 

By this point, Oraris was well tipsy - damn near drunk if she was being honest. Her lips parted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

The arousal from earlier was rising in her again and she leered at the man next to her, undressing him with her eyes. In an effort to get this across to him she slid into his elbow with, what was supposed to be her elbow but ended up being, her entire arm.

 

“To The Iron Bull.”

 

“And his ass kicking Inquisitor!” Bull, just on the side of tipsy enough, blurted, “Hey, hey, Kadan, listen. I always want to say this, and I never can when we’re off saving the world. You’ve got fantastic tits.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, he went rigid - disbelieving and slightly afraid of having let that emotion slip so carelessly. _He_ _called her Kadan_.

 

Whatever reaction he was anticipating, he did not get it as Oraris responded by biting his forearm.

 

“Aww,” she responded happily, “such a romantic.”

 

Under the table, her hand slid over his thigh, dipping between them, and rubbed at his semi-erect cock.

 

“Kadan,” he curiously warned.

 

“Let me. No one will notice.”

 

A lie if ever there was one.

 

Unable to resist, Bull acquiesced and Oraris’ hand gripped him more firmly through his pants. Oraris’ tongue stuck out of her mouth slightly as she slid her hand up and down the shaft of his cock. She thumbed the tip of his cock through the material, coaxing the head out from his foreskin. The possibility of being caught added an extra thrill to the situation; that and their earlier fumble had Bull already on the edge.

 

“Look at me,” she instructed and Bull turned his head to make eye contact. He let out a soft grunt of pleasure as a pearl of cum wet the fabric of his trousers. Once their eyes locked, her thumb swept over the, now exposed but still clothed, head of his cock.

 

The fabric of his trousers made every sensation on his erection different and that much more intense. In an effort to attempt to mask the loud groan that escaped him he covered his mouth with his drink. Accompanying his groan was another large bead of pre-cum that soaked into his trousers.

 

“Glad I wore dark trousers today, Kadan.”

 

Oraris smiled, mind too hazy with drink and lust to process her new nickname. Bull was shaking from the restraint he had to show; semi-public sex was a dangerous game to play. Oraris, on the other hand, was behaving as if a large swath of the Inquisition wasn’t currently sitting in the tavern a mere twenty feet away.

 

The tip of her finger rubbed insistently at the sensitive spot on the underside of the tip of Bull’s cock, she felt a muscle in his thigh twitch; he bit his lip in an effort to stifle a groan.

 

As her fingers danced at the head of his cock, the heel of her palm lightly brushed his clothed shaft, the fleeting sensation a tease that had him clenching his hand around his tankard.

 

“Ora, I’m gonna come,” he grunted below his breath, still holding her gaze.

 

“Do it.”

 

Her command was punctuated with a few fast and firm strokes on his cock, causing him to finally tip over and come in his trousers. Bull’s hands were like a vice on the edge of the table; he held himself there as he tried to get his breathing and body back under control. Oraris’ mouth was slightly parted in a smirk, tongue resting on her canine and color high in her face, as she watched him come undone and then gather himself up again.

 

Bull looked around the tavern, checking to make sure no one had seen that display, before his eyes came to rest on the woman next to him; a wicked and pleased smile bright across her face.

 

“Maybe we should go back to my chambers,” she suggested in a half-sultry, half-drunken voice.

 

“That is something I think we should definitely do.”

 

Oraris lightly dragged her hand over his sensitive cock as she stood, taking a swig from the remainder of her pint. As with before, the burn of it caused her to cough violently, interrupting what she had wanted to be a sexy exit. Bull laughed fondly and lightly smacked her ass, encouraging her to leave a few minutes before him and, with a wink, she did.

 

The night air was cool on her overly warm skin but it did nothing to cool the fire in her belly and the warmth in her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon getting back to her chambers, she immediately began stripping.

 

The elf left a trail of her clothes from the door to the over-sized Orlesian bed that dominated the room. With a pleased groan she stretched out over the extra furs she kept on the bed, luxuriating in the feel of it on her naked skin.

 

A few minutes later Bull appeared in her line of sight, holding her scattered clothes, the wet spot on his trousers extremely evident. In a flash, Oraris pictured what he must have looked like leaving The Herald’s Rest - trousers sticky and wet, trying not to show how uncomfortable it must have been as he walked – and an almighty giggled escaped her.

 

“Glad you find this so funny, Ora. My pants feel disgusting and Krem definitely figured out what we were doing.”

 

Oraris just continued to giggle and clutch her stomach.

 

“He actually _cheered_ at me as I followed after you.”

 

Her giggles did not abate even as Bull settled his now naked body over hers. Large hands bracketed her face and Bull covered her lips with his to stifle her giggles. Oraris sloppily kissed him back, her hands clinging just below his shoulder blades. His kisses strayed to her neck, as her giggles died down.

 

Bull paused, pulling back to look at his Kadan – finding her fast asleep below him. He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead before rolling onto his back; Bull gathered her against his chest and fell asleep, a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Bull woke before his Kadan, excited to explain the new name to her. His fingers lightly danced up her stomach, causing her to stir from her drunken slumber.

 

Oraris groaned and mumbled something before she turned and tucked her head into his chest.

 

Bull smiled fondly at the elf buried in between his bicep and chest, digging his fingers into her side. She bucked into him, squirming away from his tickling fingers and groaned as she woke.

 

Her eyes cracked opened and she whimpered at the daylight.

 

“Creators,” she moaned, “what did you make me drink? I feel like I’ve had an over-sized nug dancing on my head.”

 

Bull guffawed and Oraris shushed him by sloppily placing her hand over his mouth.

 

“Mouth hole, need softer talk.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“I’d like to, after this hangover has gone.”

 

Bull laughed softer this time and rubbed her side.

 

“Always sharp even during a hangover… How much do you remember from last night?”

 

“I remember you saying the Qunlat word for dragon?”

 

“Anything else?” He asked, hope laced into his voice.

 

“Giving you hand job under the table.” She mumbled, embarrassed, into his chest.

 

Bull’s hope deflated a bit, wondering if she was ignoring the term of endearment or had literally just forgotten it. He resolved to use it again when they were decidedly less drunk.

 

“Let’s get some breakfast.”

 

“Get it delivered please,” Oraris mumbled into Bull’s arm and pulled a pillow over her head.

 

“I need my arm back for that.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still fairly new to writing porn... I gave it my best shot *Jazz hands*
> 
> Once again, beta'd by my beautiful @regalpotato!  
> Check her out on tumblr! And me too, that'd be rad (@captain-ameribooty)


End file.
